warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Gone
For Intense Blood, Gore and Violence. Blurb Two will bring light into a Fallen World. Back at ShadeClan, Owl, another Prisoner, manages to escape with the aid of her enemies. Forced to rely on them for safety and food, Owl and the group find a bunch of Wild cats that call themselves ForestClan. Owl must help these cats, together with her worst enemies, in a desperate struggle to survive against the Forest's biggest threat... Prologue - Runt I yowled in surprise as he clawed my shoulder. Defeated, I threw the mangled, dirty mouse at Fallen, and limped over to my small part of the prison pit- the Rock-Den. I groomed the dirty wounds that Fallen had inflicted on me, and sighed. I had been so excited when the guards began to talk about the prisoners that escaped, but I had just lost all my hope, once again. I was stuck in ShadeClan, and I knew there was no escape. You must be wondering who I am. Obviously, you know that I'm a prisoner of ShadeClan. Well, I'm Owl, and I've been in ShadeClan for twenty-one moons. Stuck in the dirty, disgusting place that was full of cruel, dark cats. I looked up at the tall, un-naturally straight rock walls that kept us in this pit. According to the Guards, the prison pit was once the camp for a Clan named ThunderClan. I growled, knowing these cats were just as evil as ShadeClan. "Hey, runt!" I groaned, and looked over at Fallen and his gang of prisoners. Phoenix often recruited the strongest, and most powerful prisoners to join his Warriors. And Fallen was determined to get there. I unsheathed my claws, and glared at him. "Come any closer, Fallen, and I'll claw your pathetic white face off." I snarled, scraping my claws against the rock floor. Fallen looked back at Lilith, his mate and the second most powerful in his little group. She smirked, and the group burst out with laughter. I thought then, perhaps, it wasn't the best idea to annoy the most powerful prisoner in ShadeClan. Although I had been around for less time than him, I had been to all three parts of ShadeClan. I knew many tricks, and I was strong. Unlike the other two leaders, Phoenix made his prisoners fight for food. Countless battles had made me very strong, but I was now afraid that, perhaps, Fallen was stronger. After all, he had injured my shoulder pretty badly... "Come get the mouse, runt!" Claw, another one of Fallen's followers, grinned, "I bet you can't even get up your lazy paws to get it. You're used to getting food from Silver, right? Oh, wait, Silver's dead!" "DON'T TALK ABOUT SILVER THAT WAY!" I yowled, lunging at Claw. Although the pain in my shoulder was digging into me, I fought with all my strength, before being pushed away by Fallen. I wasn't strong enough to get to my paws, now. I looked up at Claw, who's face was covered with blood and cuts. Fallen picked up the dirty mouse, which he had dropped when I attacked Claw, and his group padded away. I hissed with pain as I struggled to get to my paws, and stalked towards my den. As I entered the den, the smell of Crow-food hit me, smack in the face. My den was full of rotting herbs, prey, and even a few bodies. In this part of ShadeClan, the Prison Pit was huge. There were many dens, but each one was poorly-constructed and full of rotten objects. To Phoenix, the fight for food and a den was a game to him, so he allowed the prisoners to fight over dens and everything else. I was too weak to fight for a decent den when I first arrived at the camp, so I was stuck with the Rock-Den, the smallest and the most disgusting den in the entire Pit. I hissed, stepping on the face of a gray tabby tom, who's eyes were lifelessly staring up on me, and continued to the back of my den. There rested a small patch of moss, which wasn't that comfortable. I settled down, and prepared for another day of pain in the morning. I awoke, a faint beam of light radiating from the entrance of the den. I stretched, feeling a gooey substance with my paws. I sighed, and padded out of the den. I was used to the strange things that were in the Rock-Den. Calmly I made my way over to the small stream that made it's way through the pit. It was sort of fit to drink, but it was tinged brown. I placed my paw (which was covered in some kind of orange gunk) and watched as it washed away. Suddenly, there was a roar of excitement coming from the entrance of the Pit. I gasped... probably Fallen picking on some innocent prisoner. I darted towards the source of the cries, and parted the crowd. Fallen was there, just as I had predicted. I watched, horrified, as Fallen clawed the backside of an-already scarred brown tabby tom, who's eyes were wide with fear and pain. His mouth was open, but nothing came out. Fallen repeated the process, raking his claws down his back, over, and over... "Get away from him, you beast!" I snapped, stepping out into the part which was encircled by the Prisoners. The crowd oohed at my outburst. Fallen pushed the tabby cat away, and looked at me, a sick look on his face. His amber eyes glimmered in the sunlight, and so did his claws. I unsheathed my claws, before noticing that right behind Fallen was two of the Guards, Quinn, and Natasha. They seemed to be amused by the fighting. Well, I wasn't gonna let them down. I was gonna claw Fallen's fur off. "So the runt's come back for more, eh?" Fallen snorted, taking a pawstep forward, "Well, today's the day you learn not to mess with Fallen." "Bring it." I taunted. Fallen darted forward, lunging at me. Unlike the day before, I was refreshed and full of energy. I easily jumped out of the way, but Fallen was coming back before I could pull off a Counter-Attack. This time, he managed to land a blow on my muzzle. Blood poured out of it, dripping onto the cold ground. I backed away, looking over at the tabby worriedly. He wasn't moving, and that was scaring me. Was he dead? During the brief moment I was looking at the cat's corpse, Fallen tackled me to the ground. I hissed, struggling to get up, but Fallen was too strong and big for me. I closed my eyes, feeling his head get closer to my neck. I knew Fallen was going to kill me, but I was ready for it. Suddenly, all of Fallen's weight disappeared. Wondering if I was dead, I opened my eyes. No, I was not dead... but where did Fallen go? I looked over, and gasped. The scarred tabby tom was attacking Fallen! With grace, he managed to leave a few good marks on the side of Fallen's face. Defeated, Fallen ran off, not even bothering to part the crowd. I got to my paws, the wound in my shoulder now re-opened. I limped over to the tabby tom, suddenly noticing that the crowd had dispersed. "Thanks." he meowed to me. I held back a grimace- the cat's face was grosteque, full of scars and missing bits of fur, "I'd be dead if it weren't for you." I tipped my head in respect. "Same here... just curious, but How did you do that? You, like... attacked Fallen..." The cat laughed. "Trust me, I've had experience. Say, may I know your name?" "Owl. Not my birth name, of course, but that's what you can call me. Can I know your name?" I replied, resisting the urge to look away. "My name is Leafheart." the cat replied, looking at the ground, "It's a strange name, I know." I nodded. "Nice to know you, Leafheart. Say, are you new around here? I haven't seen you before..." Before Leafheart had the chance to reply, two guards approached him. I didn't know who they were, at first, but then I realized that these were two of the Leader's elite guards. Leafheart gave me a desperate look, before being wordlessly dragged away by them. I looked away, letting out a sigh. For a brief moment, I had thought that maybe Leafheart would be my first friend. Chapter Two - Blossom I opened my eyes, the familiar scent of the rotting objects filling my nose. I let out a sigh, and crawled out of the Rock-Den. It had been nearly half-a-day since I had met Leafheart, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was the Moonly Fight. Phoenix, being the cruel leader he is, had constructed another giant pit by his den. Two cats would be thrown in this pit, and would have to fight until the death. Prisoners were forced to watch, as well as the guards (But they enjoyed it much more). If you didn't fight, then Phoenix would throw a couple of guards in to rip you to shreads. I let out a sigh, and realized only the strongest cats were chosen. After all, I had been a Prisoner here for nearly eight moons, and hadn't been chosen once. I watched, as a guard threw a few mice into the clearing. Luckily, I was close to the spot they landed in, and snatched one. Before any cat could get to me, I devoured it, throwing the remains towards Lilith, who was glaring at me. "That was good stuff." I taunted, flicking my tail as I went over to the stream to clean myself up. That had to be the easiest prey I had ever eaten. As I groomed myself, I suddenly noticed the reflection of a tortoiseshell she-cat behind me. Turning around, I spotted a tiny tortoiseshell she-kit, her eyes as wide as the moon. "I... I didn't get anywe prey... does you have anee?" the she-kit squeaked. My heart panged for the tiny, starving kit, and I knew I had to do something. "Don't worry, kit. I'll get you some prey to eat," I meowed, eyeing Fallen, who was taunting the other cats with a plump mouse, "Stay here." I bounded over to Fallen, who then turned to me. He waved the prey in front of my face, a big smirk on his ugly face. I snarled, and unsheathed my claws. Wordlessly, I launched myself at Fallen. Easily grabbing onto the prey, it tore in half. I bounded over to the kit, dropped it by her feet, and turned around, knowing they'd be after me. "Stealin' Fallen's prey, eh?" Thunder, another one of Fallen's cats, approached me, "Don't ya remember that lesson from yesterday?" I snarled, and briefly turned around, relieved that the kit was eating the prey, not looking at the fight that was about to happen. I stood my ground, and glared at the cats in front of me. Fallen took a pawstep forward. It was then, for a few heartbeats, that his face was in the sunlight. I noticed the countless scars that decorated his face, realizing that this cat was even more powerful then I had thought. But I knew what was coming; even if he was extremely powerful, Fallen always used the same tactics. Easily, I rolled out of the way. I was faster than the day before, plus the thought of a kit's life on my shoulders made me fight harder. I pounced on Fallen, biting into his neck. Fallen screeched, and threw me off with ease. Landing in the stream, a splash of water went everywhere. The kit, who was now grooming herself, screeched as the water hit her. She darted away, crawling into my den. Now that she was safe, I focused on fighting Fallen. "You fight like a Kittypet!" I snorted, shaking the water from my fur. Fallen was now enraged. Just what I wanted. Fallen charged towards me, but his giant body was not fit for speed. Calmly, I stepped out of the way. Fallen screeched to a stop, and turned to face me. He approached me, no aggression on his face. The second I let my guard down, Fallen attacked. Knowing my shoulder was my weak spot, he clawed it, re-opening the wound. Again. "Come on, Fallen! How many times do you have to do that? You know that only makes me angry!" I meowed, counter-attacking with a blow to his face. Fallen staggered back, and shook his head. He glared at me, then sheathed his claws. He looked at Thunder, then at Claw, and the three were padding away, towards Lilith and a few other she-cats. At last... I thought to myself. I padded towards my den, slowly poking my head in. "Kit?" I meowed, quietly. I listened, but there was no reply. But I knew she was in there, her fear-scent was very strong. Taking a small pawstep in, there was a frightened squeak from the corner. "I... is the wet monster... g... gone?" I purred. Spotting the kit hiding in the corner, behind the corpse of a black she-cat, I picked her up. Although she had attempted to groom herself earlier, bits of prey and other things were tangled in her fur. Knowing that the kit's mother was probably dead, I took the kit outside, and set her down beside the stream. I placed a paw in it, and groomed her with my paw and my tongue. Although she strongly disliked the water, the kit did not argue. "Th... thank you for savin' me from that icky wet monster..." the kit meowed to me, when I was finally done cleaning her messy fur, "And thank you fer getting me some prey... I was thinkin that I'd never get any prey again!" I wondered if this kit knew about their mother. I couldn't resist the urge to ask. "Kit, where's your Momma?" The kit glanced at the ground nervously. "Momma's at the Fluffy nest. She's happy there, she told me she would be." Poor kit... I can't believe it.... I knew that the kit's mother was dead. The Fluffy nest bit was only a scheme to stop the kit from worrying. I looked at the kit, and tipped my head. "What's your name?" I asked. The kit beamed with pride, and answered me without delay. "Blwossom." I licked Blossom with pride. I was a mother, now. But then I froze, hearing a yowl from above the pit. Watching the guards as they prodded the prisoners into a line, I knew what was happening. So I picked up Blossom, and got into the line. I only wished I could protect her from the horrors known as the Arena. Chapter Three - Boulder I took a deep breath, and marched forward. Ignoring the cold, hard gazes of the guards, I held my head high, and left the prison pit. As usual, guards lined our path. Any sudden movement was taken as an escape attempt. Any sneeze, any whisper, any unpredicted movement would result in death. Making sure I did nothing but walk, I sat beside some other prisoners, and set Blossom down at my paws. Gazing down into the deep prison pit, I sighed, and wondered who would be put to death today. "What is we doing here?" Blossom asked curiously. I closed my eyes, pitying the poor little kit. Quietly, I bent down, and whispered in her ear. "We're going to watch cats perform for us, Blossom." I whispered, licking her forehead as I slowly got up. Opening my eyes, I sighed quietly in relief as Blossom turned her attention from the Arena, to me. Just as I was about to speak, came the roar of many cats in harmony. I watched, as a gate retracted from the ground, and a large ginger tom stepped out from the tunnel behind the gate. His blue eyes twinkled in anticipation, as he looked for two worthy fighters. I held my breath as Ginger's gaze swept by me briefly, then relaxed as it settled on the cat beside me- Coal. Coal had been my friend for many moons, although he acted as if he were not. In fact, he rarely spoke to me- the last time he did was when he needed aid in washing a wound on his backside. I purred, knowing that Coal would be able to hold out against any opponent they threw at him. He looked at me, no emotion in his golden eyes, before closing them. "You there! The black cat! You shall fight against a cat that has held my attention for many moons!" Phoenix, the ginger tom yowled. My eyes widened. Surely, the cat he was referring to couldn't be- "Fallen will fight against this black cat! Give your attention to them as they fight to the death!" Before anyone could say anything, Coal was pushed into the Arena by a large, brown tabby tom. Eyes widened, claws unsheathed, Coal stood only a few fox-lengths away from Fallen's big, bulky white figure. I gasped- the only one who could easily kill any tom was Fallen. I closed my eyes, and quietly listened to the yowling, the sickening rips and tears... and eventually, Phoenix's cry that signalled the winner. It was over. And Fallen had obviously won. Opening my eyes, I watched in silence as Coal's lifeless body was dragged into the tunnel. I watched Phoenix follow after them, then I watched the gate shut. It was all I could do- watch. Blossom poked at my paws, but I was too stunned to react to anything. Now Fallen was a guard- if I tried to fight him, I'd be killed in a heartbeat. Without a word, I picked Blossom up and got into the line without a word. Silence fell over the prisoners as they marched back into the prison pit, and followed them as they went to their dens. I immediately went to mine, setting Blossom down on a tiny rock covered in moss. Sorrow taking hold of my heart, I sat down beside her, and slept. As I awoke, I realized that I wasn't alone. No- I could smell nearly seven different scents, aside from Blossom's. I opened one eye, and froze- immediately I recognized the scarred paws of Fallen. "Get up." his hot breath on the back of my neck caused me to jump- "Or you'll be dead before you can say 'help.'" Slowly, I got to my paws, and turned around, claws still sheathed. There was a reason that Fallen was here- if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it while I was still asleep. Fearlessly, I looked into his amber eyes, but I saw no bloodlust or evil. But I did see a flicker of hope before they returned to normal. "Why are you here?" I whispered, hoping Blossom wasn't awake. Fallen glanced at the ground, and took a deep breath before answering. "When I was in the arena, I saw a tunnel. But a rock was covering the majority of it. I could push the rock, but I need someone small to dig beneath it. That's why you're going to help Lilith, Thunder, Claw and I escape. If you don't- then you die." Fallen explained, a sudden anger appearing in his eyes. I growled quietly. "And how do you presume we're getting out of the Prison Pit, genius?" Fallen looked around nervously, then purred. "I mated with Quinn so she'd help us escape. Don't tell Lilith, though..." I rolled my eyes. Before I could pick up Blossom or do anything else, though, Fallen herded me out of the den, into the empty prison pit. Well, empty besides the escapees waiting outside the gate. I followed Fallen outside, and breathed in the fresh air. It smelt not like the typical ShadeClan air, but clean, and fresh. I savoured the brief feeling before we arrived at the Arena pit. Fallen pointed a claw at the large boulder a few fox-lengths away, and we slid down the Arena walls, and got to work immediately. Quietly, I slid my paws beneath the rock and began to dig. If Fallen was correct, and there was a tunnel behind the rock, we'd be free. Well, they'd be free, anyway. I thought to myself, before feeling the rock move. Fallen was pushing it! I gasped, as a tunnel opened up before us. The tunnel that would lead to our freedom! Chapter Four - Run Fallen streaked past me, a blur of white fur, and suddenly I saw several cats spring out from the bushes around the Arena. Claw flew past me, Lilith right behind him. Finally Thunder whizzed past, his golden fur flying. I ran a few paces forwards, then suddenly stopped with a jolt. Blossom! I whipped around, my heart pounding in my ears, and flew back towards the Prisoner's Pit. I couldn't leave her behind; she was so small and fragile, she'd never survive on her own! "Where are you going runt?" Fallen hissed in panic as he skidded to a halt, "You're going to give us away!" Knowing I would be punished later, I ignored him and leaped into the pit, my heart racing. I flew through the empty pit, and scooped up the small bundle of tortoiseshell fur in the corner in my jaws. Blossom woke up with a start and let out a small squeak of astonishment. "Mommy?" she said, still blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Be quiet!" I whispered in a mouthful of fur. I charged back towards the tunnel, where Fallen and his friends had all stopped to gawk at me. They were glancing nervously at the end of the tunnel as if they were considering ditching me. But I had been useful once; I may be useful again. I flew into the tunnel, but suddenly I heard a pitiful wail behind me. "Wait for me!" Quinn was charging towards us, her pawsteps heavy and hard. Her warm brown fur was rippling as she ran and her black tail tip twitched back and forth frantically. "Quinn?" Fallen meowed in surprise, "What are you doing-" Suddenly there was a loud yowl that came from the top of the Arena. A large black tom was standing at the crest of the hill, pointing his muzzle at the sky. "Prisoners have escaped!" the black tom yowled at the top of his lungs. "Run!" Fallen screeched, and our group of six suddenly burst down the tunnel. My pawsteps were thudding against the ground and I matched my pace with Claw's at the back of the group. He hardly gave me a glance as we whizzed past the dirt walls and the light at the end of the tunnel grew larger. I could hear bloodthirsty yowls behind me and the sounds of many cats running after us. I forced my paws to go faster and my tail streamed behind me. "You idiot!" Lilith hissed to Quinn inbetween breaths, "Now you've got all of Shadeclan after us!" "I'm sorry-I just wanted- to come with," Quinn panted, obviously struggling to keep up. Blossom was still dangling from my mouth and her eyes were wide as she flailed her paws in the air uselessly. "Hold still," I muttered around her fur. I shot a fleeting glance back and saw a large ginger tom right on our tail. His eyes were filled with malice and he broke out into a twisted smile, showing off rows of teeth. Phoenix. "You're mine now Owl!" he hissed, his eyes glittering with something close to insanity, "You and that precious kit of yours!" I willed my paws to go even faster, and my heart thudded in my chest so hard and fast I was surprised it didn't burst out of my chest. But for once, my lean figure was an advantage. Slowly but surely, I was gaining ground. I could see Phoenix's face contorting in fury as I raced ahead, nearly at the end of the long tunnel. Thunder was the first one out of the tunnel. I glanced at him and to my surprise, I saw him skillfully leap onto the trunk of a tree, digging his claws into the bark and scuttling upwards like a squirrel. Quickly the others followed his lead and they flew into the treetops. I picked the tree nearest to me and flung myself at it, entending my claws and feeling wood peel out underneath them as I scrambled up the tree, disappearing into the leaves. I clawed my way onto a branch and clung to it for dear life, praying that Thunder had known what he was doing. Blossom whimpered but didn't say a word as she dangled nearly ten tail-lengths from the ground. Phoenix burst out of the tunnel, his eyes blazing with rage as they swept over the forest. "Split up," he snarled, and quickly the other Shadeclanners melted out of the tunnel and fanned out. I held my breath as a ginger she-cat passed underneath me, sniffing at the air. She paused for a moment, looking confused, then shook her head and moved on, her nose held close to the ground. Soon the noises of the Shadeclan warriors hacking through brush faded off into the distance, and I saw the others jumping down from the branches of several trees. I bunched up my muscles and burst out of the leaves, landing somewhat awkwardly on my rump. "That was too close," Fallen hissed under his breath, his amber eyes flashing angrily. "Maybe if Quinn hadn't yowled so loudly it would have worked better," Thunder meowed, flashing her an angry glare. "I'm sorry!" Quinn whined, her voice cracking with nervousness. She shared a glance with Fallen, her eyes batting somewhat flirtingly. Fallen quickly tried to avoid her gaze, his face turning red. Lilith watched their exchange with narrowed eyes, her tail thrashing, and she moved a bit closer to Fallen, a growl rumbling in her throat. "Ahem," Fallen cleared his throat, obviously trying to clear the tense air, "Claw, you're the best at scenting. Any idea where we are?" Claw snuffed at the air, his nose twitching back and forth, "Hmm....somewhere near the edge of Arachana's hunting tunnels." He meowed confidently. I shuddered. I had only heard descriptions of Arachana, but I knew she was horrid. Her long, spindly black legs looked almost like spider's and she was constantly glaring with her unnatural black eyes. "Come'on," Fallen growled, regaining some of his old tone that demanded respect, "Let's get out of Shadeclan territory for the time being." Quickly we began to pad across the forest, towards the setting sun. Fallen took the lead. Quinn fell in step behind him, and Lilith shot her a venomos look as she also began to pad behind him. Thunder and Claw shot me glares as they padded behind Quinn and Lilith, obviously letting me know that I was to stay in the back if I wanted to keep my ears attached to my head. Blossom was still in my jaws, but now she was limp and she had her eyes closed. "Blossom?" I meowed somewhat panickedly. "Huh?" she blinked open her eyes, "Sowwy, I fell asweep." "It's alright," I purred, letting out a sigh of relief. For a moment I had thought.....I shook it off, refusing to even think the words. We continued to trekk for a few good hours. The sun was now sinking below the horizon and my paws felt heavy. I had put Blossom on the ground after my jaw began to ache. She was stumbling next to my legs, looking half asleep and physically drained. Suddenly Fallen halted. His white fur was glowing eerily in the low light. "We'll rest here for the night," he meowed. Claw nodded approvingly and quickly our group flooded into the clearing Fallen had motioned to. There were several nooks and crannies that we curled into. I waited for everyone else to settle down before I dared to choose anywhere to lay. Fallen slipped underneath a bramble bush, Lilith close behind. Quinn looked over at Fallen longingly for a moment before she squeezed into a crevice between two rocks. Claw found an old badger den and squeezed inside. Thunder shot me a gloating look before he disappeared into some long grass bordering the edge of the clearing. Surprisingly, there were still several good places to settle down. I chose a small spot underneath a rocky overhang. Blossom followed me, her eyes already half closed. "Night Mommy...." she murmered. I laid down and she plopped down next to me, burying her face into my belly fur and instantly falling asleep. I gazed down at her lovingly. She was the nearest thing I had ever had to a kit, and I felt like although we weren't releated by blood, we shared a bond that was was just as strong as a mother and kit. Goodnight, my angel. Chapter Five - Syl I shifted uncomfortably, my eyes still closed. I had woken up, but I didn't yet want to face the world. Maybe if I kept my eyes closed for long enough.... Suddenly I felt someone's breath ruffle my neck fur. "Go away," I muttered, twitching in annoyance. It was probably Fallen, come to screech a wake-up call directly into my ear just for the pleasure of seeing me wake up screaming. Well, I certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me frightened. "I suggest you get up if you'd like to keep your nose attached to your muzzle," A she-cat's voice rang in my ear, and I felt myself go stiff with fear. That wasn't Lilith or Quinn. I would recongnize that cold, emotionless voice anywhere. And yet, it was impossible. How could she be here? "Get up you sorry excuse for a cat!" the she-cat snarled again, and I knew that there was no way to ignore her. I blinked open my eyes to see two red eyes glaring at me from behind a black and brown furred face. "Syl," I spat out her name with fury, not even bothering to try and remain on her good side, because I knew this she-cat had no good side. "Out," she snapped, "And bring your scrappy kit along with." I stiffened, furious that she had so blantly insulted me and Blossom, but I knew better than to argue with her. I shook Blossom to wake her up. "Huh?" she meowed, blinking open her eyes. "Just don't say anything," I meowed quietly, "And we'll be fine." Blossom looked over at Syl, her little eyes growing huge. I picked her up by the scruff and slipped out of the overhang cave, Syl close behind me. I glanced around the clearing and saw the others huddled up in the corner, their eyes filled with horror. Syl herded me towards the group, her red eyes flashing with annoyance as they all flinched when she approached. I slipped into the back of the huddle, for once my place an advantage. Syl's claws would rip into Fallen first, and I would be able to run. I almost hoped Syl would kill Fallen. She'd be doing me a favor. "What are you all doing here?" she hissed, "You smell like Shadeclanners." Her claws were flexing dangerously. "We're Shadeclan prisoners," Claw meowed bravely, "We escaped." "So you say," Syl snarled. She took a step forwards and immediatley the six of us shuffled backwards, "You're on my territory. Mine!" "We didn't know-" Fallen began, but Quinn, being her usual stupid self, butted in. "I didn't smell any border marks," she whined, "If you want to keep intruders out you should mark out your borders." "Are you critisizing the way I defend my home?" Syl snarled, her eyes flashing angrily and her claws sliding out dangerously, "You're just a prisoner. How would you know anything about borders?" "I'm not a prisoner!" Quinn snapped, her eyes taking of a fiery quality, "I'm-I was- a warrior." "Must have been for your pretty fur and not for your brains," Syl snorted. Quinn looked utterly humilated and she gaped at Syl in shock. "Well, well- you're a filthy traitor!" she meowed back, "You abandoned Shadeclan for no reason at all!" "Filthy traitor?!" Syl snarled, her eyes becoming dark and intense, "You have no right to call me that! You yourself have abandoned the clan!" "That's because I overheard whispers in the clan that I was going to be handed over to the Leader," Quinn meowed, her voice trembling, "Anyone would have run if they were going to be sacrified to him." Fallen gave her a glance full of pity, and I nearly puked in disgust. Syl frowned, looking at us in a critisizing way. "So, Shadeclan escapees," she meowed thoughtfully, changing the subject, "We'll see about that." She took a step back and eyed us up. Fallen edged back nervously, his amber eyes for once not filled with malice. "Stay here unless you'd like to die," Syl snarled as she padded to a small den we had somehow missed last night. She slid into the darkness, her tail twitching with irritation. "Do you think she'll kill us?" Lilith whimpered. "Are you an idiot?" Fallen snarled, "Of course she will. It's'' Syl'', for crying out loud. She kills cats without a second thought." "Who's here?" A small, high pitched voice suddenly squeaked from the den, and I started in suprise. Kits? "Syl has kits in her den?" Lilith gasped in horror, "She must be torturing them!" "I wanna see! I wanna see!" another voice squeaked. Blossom's ears perked up with interest and she looked over at the den hopefully. "They claim they're Shadeclan prisoners," Syl meowed from inside, her voice considerably softer than when she had spoken to us. She also sounded a tad nervous, as if she wasn't sure how kits were supposed to be talked to. "Lemme see," a gruffer sounding kit meowed from inside the den, "I'll know if they're telling the truth." Suddenly Syl emerged from the den, three kits trailing behind her. The first was a gray she-cat. She had blue eyes that were sparkling with laughter and a friendly aura eminated around her. The second was another gray she-cat. She had deep brown eyes and a serious expression. The last kit was a small gray tom kit with sharp blue eyes and a frown plastered on his face. "Skull, you'd know the Phoenix prisoners better than me," Syl meowed to the tom kit. He nodded gravelly and then sauntered up to us, his paws large for his tiny body. "Is this some sort of joke-" Fallen snarled, but Syl shot him a look full of venom. The gray kit, apparantly named Skull, eyed us carefully. His nose was twitching as he circled around us. "This one I know," Skull meowed, stopping to look at Quinn, "She's one of Phoenix's warriors." He shot her a glare before moving on. "This is...Owl and her kit, Blossom," the kit said as he stopped beside me. His grim face flashed into a smile for a moment, "They're good cats." I stared at the kit in amazement. How did he know me? I had never seen him before in my life. "Ah, and this is Fallen," Skull meowed, his voice bitter as he paused next to the white tom, "Which means these other three must be his loyal followers, Claw, Thunder and Lilith. They weren't lying. But although Fallen was a prisoner of Phoenix, that doesn't mean he's innocent." Fallen stiffened, his eyes growing cold as he looked at the small kit. The small gray she-cat with blue eyes looked at Blossom longlingly. "Allow me to introduce Relic, Wish and Skull," Syl meowed smoothly. As she said each name, she motioned to the kit. Relic was the gray she-cat with brown eyes, Wish was the gray she-cat with blue eyes, and of course the tom was Skull. "A plewsure to mweet you!" Blossom meowed, her face bright with excitement. "So, you were telling the truth," Syl meowed silkily, "It's been a long time since I've met anyone decent enough to actually be truthful. You'll live. For now. But you will remain a prisoner in my camp." "Who's going to make us stay, huh?" Fallen meowed boldly, "We outnumber you." "I'm glad you asked," Syl meowed with a grin. Suddenly cats began to slink out of the bushes, their eyes bright with curiousity and venom. They formed a tight circle around us, easily outnumbering the six of us. "They will." Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:The ShadeClan Trilogy Category:Fan Fictions Category:Aquamarine1212's Stories